Fraud
by lolololololol
Summary: I'll hide behind this fake smile and no one would have to know—it'll seem like all my misery and pain never existed. But one problem… why did he have to be so good at theatrics so he knew every acting trick? –Rimahiko–
1. Chapter One: I'm Sorry, Papa

**Title: **Fraud  
**Description:** I'll hide behind this fake smile and no one would have to know—it'll seem like all my misery and pain never existed. But one problem… why did he have to be so good at theatrics? –Rimahiko–  
**Pairing(s): **Mainly Rimahiko, with side Amuto and Kutau.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shugo Chara, sadly. ;~;

Enjoyyy!~ (:

* * *

It's going to happen again. It's going to happen!

_No more_, I mentally begged, my eyes darting to the left of my room. _Please_.

I had begun to shake in fear while I gripped the blanket that was wrapped around me. I squeezed it with all my strength that my two hands could muster until I finally couldn't feel my fingers.

The sudden noise of the door unbolting, opening, and then slamming closed echoed numerous times in my head. The heavy footsteps created a beat to this unpleasant sound—a sound so excruciating that I attempted to cower under the orange comforter, as if I'd be safe.

"Please," I pleaded in a faint whisper, my voice muffled by the blanket, my eyes watering already. I folded my hands together and murmured a quick prayer, letting my tears fall onto my pale hands while still hiding under the covers.

Kusukusu's hesitant pat on my shoulder made me realize that she didn't know what to do, but she wanted me to acknowledge that she was there for me. I silently sobbed as I grabbed my chara and held her close to my heart.

Seconds after that, it became unexpectedly quiet and that's when I tensed, preparing my body for the chance of a sudden impact.

Instead, it never came. The blanket was thrown off my body and I meekly turned my chin up and had my anxious gaze look into the severe brown eyes of my father. From the cloudy haze in his dark eyes, I could see that he was already wasted and the fact that he's intoxicated frightened me even more than if he tried attacking me first.

"Papa?" I managed to whisper out, my voice feeble and hushed.

"Rima… I hate you!" He slurred angrily while rubbing his aching forehead. I whimpered involuntarily as I apprehended that not only has Mama put him into a horrible mood so he'd get drunk, he's in pain with one of his constant headaches. This is the worst Papa can get, at least, as far as I know.

"I'm sorry," I sincerely murmured, my heart in agonizing pain from the insult. _I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!_ I repeated in my head, deliberately thinking that it would be of some more help.

"It's not okay, you nuisance of a brat!" he hissed as he leaned in close to my face, his eyebrows scrunched in a way where it looks unnatural.

"Hey!" Kusukusu shouted in her high pitched voice, her eyes full of tears. She flew out of my grip and into the small gap between his and my face. The little chara then roared, "Get away from Rima! Don't hurt her anymore!"

Of course, Papa didn't see her so he took that 'silence' as me offending and disrespecting him.

He slapped my cheek so incredibly fast that it stung like four thousand needles pressing into my skin all at once. To make that slap even more unbearable, I had bit down on the tip of my tongue and I could taste the blood splashing the roof of my mouth. More tears sprang to my eyes as I cried out in pain.

Not bracing myself for another assault, he took the upper hand. Papa drunkenly punched the right side of my head and I instantly fell off my bed and landed on my back in an uncomfortable position.

He stomped around the bed in a rapid motion and started to kick my stomach inwards. Every time he did, I coughed, while wincing, and the blood from my mouth splattered out on the pale white carpet. After six ruthless kicks, he started to irritably breathe hard.

"You are so weak, Rima! Why are you so god damn small?!" he roared furiously. Papa continued ranting, "You need to get stronger! I blame your mother's pathetic genes! If you had _all_ my genes, imagine how much more successful you'd be!"

"Rima! We have to get out of here!" Kusukusu cried out in helplessness. "I'll go get help first!" She hovered over to the window.

"No!" I hissed, my breath becoming short as I reached my left arm to stop my chara.

"No? Are you calling my genes _unsuccessful_?!" He snarled through clenched teeth. Without letting me make up an excuse, he charged at me with full force.

Instead of doing what I thought he'd do, he smacked me with trading hands every other hit; over and over again on both cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" I shrieked out, soon to become out of breath.

He then grabbed my hair by the end and lifted me up solely from my hair. I squealed in frustration as I couldn't place my feet back on the ground. I felt strands being tugged out and I became frantic—I _love_ my hair!

"Let me go!" I quietly sneered as I started to thrash about. I automatically stopped when I realized struggling would make things worse for this kind of situation.

Papa jerked my body to the right and then pulled my face closer to his until our noses touched. I clamped my eyes shut, afraid of his expression.

"You're worthless," He muttered, his alcoholic breath floated into my nostrils and I almost gagged. I bit my lip from bursting out in sobs from the extreme pain I was currently in just so I wouldn't prove to him that I really am valueless and weak and all the other insults he told me.

"I… I'm sorry, Papa," I whispered as I finally reopened my eyes.

He stared into them for a moment and I was almost sure I saw regret coarse through his dark eyes. He immediately dropped me on my back, which caused me more discomfort. He kicked me in the abdomen once more and I felt numb from the tremendous pain.

I froze and sat there in the same spot as I tried to let the pain go away on its own. I heard the door slam and craned my neck to see him out of my room.

"Rima… tonight… wasn't so bad…" Kusukusu commented, her voice weary, as if she was afraid to say anything to me.

I nodded slowly, grateful for her positive attitude. "But…" I started crying again, holding my stomach. "I can't handle it anymore, Kusukusu… When will it end?! I can't… every night… I just can't…" I sniveled, my voice thin and frail.

"Your mother should be helping you!"

"She knows I deserve it," I whispered, in disgust with myself.

"You don't, Rima!" My chara shrieked, her eyes watering yet again. "That's just it! You don't deserve this! We need help!"

There was an awkward silence that fell between us.

"Things would have been a lot simpler if… if I just had died in the process of that kidnapping…" I ranted softly as I faded in and out of consciousness.

"But now I have things to live for…" I argued to myself cautiously as I saw pictures of the Guardians flash in my mind, all of them grinning at me. Wanting more than anything to see them in person, I opened my eyes, somehow expecting them to be in my room.

Of course, they weren't; I just stared at my chara in silence. My chara's grim, apprehensive expression completely shattered the remainder of my mental strength.

Closing my eyes, I thought more about Amu, wondering if she would do anything to help me. Best friends should be like this, right? I saw Nagihiko appear as Nadeshiko and that minuscule hope of mine faded. I knew deep down that Amu cares for 'her' than she ever would for me. And it killed me.

I felt the world turn black and I felt trapped in a never ending void of misery.

* * *

First chappiee!~ Yayy! ^-^  
Okiee, well, I decided to have this chapter a bit short. I don't know why, though. ;o  
The next ones should be more interesting, hopefully! x3

Okie, listen. I had this idea for ages... I'm seriously not copying everyone else's abuse story.  
I seriously dislike copying and I'm not a hypocrite. Dx  
Rima getting abused is just a good plot and everyone else took advantage.  
Please don't say anything about me 'copying' other people because I _know_ I have a completely different plot than everyone.

Hopefully the summary makes sense... you know, how Rima fake cries?  
Weeell.. remember Nagi-kun saw right through that and said he was good in theatrics too?  
Ahh, hopefully it makes sense... ;__;  
But anyways! I'll be sure to update very soon. ^^  
Even sooner if you review... -coughcough- (;

Soo.. you should review? :3

**v**


	2. Chapter Two: Selfless or Selfish?

"Wake up, Rima! Wake up! We're late! Come on!" My mother called impatiently from downstairs. My eyes opened right away as I felt a sudden weight on my head, as if thirty pounds were added. I had one of the worst headaches ever and I felt enormously lightheaded.

Kusukusu vulnerably glanced down at me, her eyes weary as if she just woke up as well. "Rima, let's talk to the Guardians about this. A month has been—"

I shook my head sternly. "No."

"Rima! If you won't, _I_ will!" The clown chara squealed as she started tearing up.

"I need to get ready for school now," I muttered, ignoring her threat. I got up from my bed to walk over to my mirror. I looked in the reflection to see my hair tangled, thanks to Papa for pulling on it recklessly. I sighed and tried fixing it but it proved to be snarled. I bent in closer to see my eyes were red and puffing—a result for crying too much. I moaned again.

When I grabbed the cover-up I use to usually hide my puffy eyes, I realized I had a huge red mark on my cheek. Gasping in horror, I poked it. Once I did, I recoiled and bit my lip. Not knowing how to hide the redness, I put cover-up on it as well.

I switched out of my nightgown and switched to the clean uniform that was on my dresser in half a minute.

I gawked at myself in the mirror and held a blank stare on my face. Realizing I forgot to put in my headband, I hurriedly picked it up and placed it in my hair.

"Riiiiima…," Kusukusu groaned from no where.

"Be quiet about it," I demanded softly, my eyes full of untold pain. "Don't tell anyone."

"I'm sick of seeing you suffer!"

"The nights have gradually gotten better," I reminded her immediately. "In this case, I won't suffer that much anymore."

"Rima! That's just an excuse! I'm telling! I'm going to tell!" Kusukusu whined as she grabbed her blonde hair in frustration.

I sighed and closed my amber eyes, thinking of what to do. "This is my only choice," I whispered mournfully. "I'm sorry."

My small hand reached to grab Kusukusu and despite her frightened yelps, I firmly had a grip on her small body. Glancing from the side of my eyes, I spotted an old jewelry box. I opened the wooden handle and dropped her in there and closed it shut. I grabbed the key that was on the right side of the table and locked it.

"Riiiima! What are you doing?!" her muffled cries rang out. "It's scary in here!"

"Kusukusu, until you _promise_ me that you won't tell, I'm keeping you in there," I explained wretchedly, my voice drained.

My only chara didn't say anything.

"I have to get ready now," I said while taking the key and hooking it on my bracelet chain. "I'm sorry, Kusukusu. I'll see you when I get home?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Again, my chara didn't say anything.

-x-

"No, _you_ listen here!" Mama shouted into her cell phone while driving me to school. She paused and listened for a moment. When Mama heard something she didn't like, she continued to yell, "Why do you always blame me?! … _Me_?! … That's not even my— … … EXCUSE ME?!"

I sighed and looked out the window and held my backpack close to my stomach. With the constant pain of my headache and the gnawing ache in my stomach, I could tell school today would prove to be exhausting and seem like a lifetime. I wouldn't even have Kusukusu to make me try to seem positive.

"Rima?! What about her?! You—… … — Okay. … Fine." While maintaining steering the wheel, she thrust the phone with her left hand in front of me. "He wants to talk to you."

My eyes widened in shock as I slowly reached for the flip phone. "Hello?" I asked quietly.

"Rima," he breathed curtly. "I remember last night."

I swallowed.

"For disobeying me and disrespecting me, I've grounded you." I tried thinking back to what I did wrong, but the only thing I could see him getting irritated over was when I said no to Kusukusu but he thought I was talking about his 'unsuccessful genes'. "You no longer can go to these Guardian meetings until I say so."

"Papa…" I whispered, feeling my world dim even more. Not wanting to let him hear how he got to me, I passed up the phone back to Mama for her to continue another fight.

I'm gland my tear glands didn't have anymore water for me to cry out. I didn't feel like reapplying my cover-up, anyways.

-x-

"Rima-tan!" Yaya wailed in an excited tone as I jogged over to my seat, hoping I was going moderately fast because I was late. I gave a weak smile in reply as I sat down my bag on the table in the Royal Garden. Today was a Tuesday and every Tuesday and Thursday, we had a short meeting in the morning.

"Rima, where were you?" Amu asked loudly as she gave me a baffled look on her face. I cringed at the loud tone of her voice since my headache wasn't fading.

"I'm just late, sorry," I murmured, my eyes not glancing up from my cup of tea that was placed out for me.

"Mashiro-san, please arrive on time next time. All right?" Tadase asked politely, a smile on his flawless face.

I nodded and licked my chapped lips. "I'm sorry," I repeated in a stronger voice.

"Rima-tan looks drained!" The ace pointed out with a frown. "Not enough sleep is bad for you!"

Nagihiko laughed softly and somewhat defended me, "Too much candy is _also_ bad for you, Yaya-chan."

"Yaya cannot help her addiction!" she pouted angrily.

Miki hovered up to me and asked boldly, "Where's Kusukusu?"

"Hmm, I was actually beginning to wonder about that as well…" Amu stated while she turned her attention to me.

"She's not feeling too well," I lied perfectly. "She said she'd rather stay home today."

"Eh? My subject is sick?" Kiseki asked impassively as he stayed by Tadase's shoulder.

I shrugged, "I guess you could say that."

Nagihiko's chara floated up to my face. "Aw! Tell Kusukusu that I hope she feels better," Rhythm gave me thumbs up after saying this and a wink.

Ran nodded and waved her pompoms, "Yeah! Let's go and cheer her up after school!"

Yaya and Pepe cheered merrily, agreeing with them.

I stopped myself from widening my eyes in horror. I kept a blank face and shook my head. "Before I left, she wanted me to explain to you guys that she'd rather not have company. She knew you guys would be thoughtful enough to suggest something like this."

They all smiled except for Nagihiko. "Can Charas even get sick?" he questioned daringly while his left eyebrow went up.

Tadase started to speak before I had the chance. "Yes, Nagihiko, but it's rare," he briefly commented. He paused as he looked like he was trying to gather up an explanation but he just sighed. "May we please get on with the meeting?"

-x-

I was walking to class with a dazed expression on my face, wondering how Kusukusu was faring. I gripped my palms angrily as I felt the key that locked her in enter in my hand from the bracelet.

"Rima?" Amu asked suddenly, her light yellow eyes shown signs of uncertainty. I had forgotten I was walking with Amu and that made me feel like a horrible friend.

"Yeah?" My heart raced when I thought of possible situations that could happen and end up negatively.

"Class is… this way…" She gave me a concerned look while pointing in the other direction. "Hey, are you okay?"

_No. I'm not okay. I'm so unstable it's intolerable! I need help, Amu… Help me…_ I thought to myself helplessly but I didn't say these words out loud.

"Yeah, why?" I firmly stated with a hint of disappointment in myself for not saying anything.

"Nothing, you just seem… gloomier." The pink haired changed the subject immediately, "We're going to be late so we should hurry, okay?"

I shook my head, "Actually," I muttered in my soft voice, "I think I might go see the nurse."

"Both you _and_ Kusukusu don't feel well?"

I slightly nodded. "I just have a really bad headache, she's just tired," I said, telling only half the truth. My headache still wasn't getting any better.

"Oh... Is that why you're not like yourself?" I felt my heart crack—why wasn't I never fully convincing at hiding my emotions?

"Yeah, I should have said something about it earlier. But since I was late, I didn't want to cause anymore problems…" I lied while I looked down, preparing to fake cry.

Amu then waved her arms and then violently shook my shoulders. "Get a grip, Rima! We're Guardians! We'll always help you—no matter how small or big a problem is!"

_What happens when you can't help the situation_? "Ahh, thank you, Amu…" I murmured gratefully, my eyes honestly sparkling. "But… I must go now… it just keeps getting worse…"

Her eyes widened then. "Yeah… and—oh, crap! I'm going to be laaaate!~" My best friend turned on her heels and sprinted around the corner after shouting, "Bye, Rima! Feel better!"

I nodded and waved slowly, realizing she wouldn't wave back.

I then decided on something pretty risky.

Instead of heading to the nurse's office like I had seriously planned, I turned on my heels and started to run as fast as my small legs could. However, instead of being able to run for awhile, I had to stop to take breaks because of my non-athletic body and my aching head.

I wondered why my small head hurt so much—I don't exactly remember hitting it. Oh, wait. Papa punched me on the temple… _Can't people die from getting hit in the temple? Or am I just worrying too much?_

I was close to the exit of the school when I hit someone. I collapsed backwards and I moaned in discomfort. I heard a random sound, as if something small and metal fell. Not taking it much into mind, I decided it was best to just move on.

"Sorry…" I muttered, without looking at the person since I was paying attention to the floor. I got up instantly and started to run around the person, huffing and puffing.

I realized how easy it was just to get up and … well, _leave_. After I was out of the gate, I started to run home to get Kusukusu. Usually, it took around twenty-five minutes to walk home… but if I took the park way and if I jogged, maybe I could make it before homeroom was over. So—

"Useless…" A familiar voice cried behind me and I stopped in absolute horror, my mouth wide open. My hair propelled in front of me and then fell back down with gravity. "Uuuuseleeeess…" It repeated; its voice feeble.

The X-egg shot at me at lightning speed and I tried to dodge, but it hit me in the stomach. I don't know if this is lucky or not, but there was no one in the park at the time.

I coughed and spit out blood when I realized I was pretty much insignificant without Kusukusu.

"My best friend doesn't love me back …" the egg whispered, "so I'm useless…"

_Teen angst?_ I thought disgustingly while wiping my mouth from dripping blood. "It's not like you know what love is anyways," I muttered out coldly.

I can tell I angered it even more. This time, it shot out that ghastly beam of whatever X-eggs shoot out.

Since I was slow and already in pain, I tried to evade again, but it ended up ineffective. I was hit and I felt like I was being burnt by a fire that had no smoke. I yelped and was thrown backwards on my side.

Not knowing what to do, I tried to get up; I thought running away would be easy. Nope. It tackled me again and I felt more blood come up from my mouth. Coughing excessively, I tried to regain my breath but it took a few more moments. As I sat, I questioned what I was going to do.

"Useless… everything in my life is useless… we always hang out… but he never gets my drift… so my life is now useless…" It hummed out and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Stop being so irrational!" I howled crossly, re-wiping my mouth from the new dose of crimson liquid. "Your drift probably isn't strong enough so stop thinking it's _his_ fault for misunderstanding!"

"It's useless though… he already has a girlfriend…"

"Then if you really 'loved' him, you'd be supportive of them!" I shook my head in complete disapproval. "Why try to be suggestive to him when he's already in a relationship?! Just wait! _Every_ relationship has to come to an end—and childish romances like these last only for a week at tops!"

Instead of it being one of those heartwarming moments where you give advice to an X-egg and they learn from their mistakes, this egg was one of the rare cases that went against everything and stubbornly kept attacking.

Just my luck.

"Useless…" it muttered again as it floated higher in the air, which made it look like it was preparing for a wide-range attack.

Suddenly frightened and feeling alone, I tried getting up. But from all the attacks I took and from my previous wounds from days before, I was too exhausted to move. Not only that, but I was also mentally fatigued.

I hastily tucked in my head into my two arms and formed a ball, letting whatever attack it was going to create, hit me.

But after I heard it store energy, made an annoying squeal sound, and felt nothing coming at me, I finally glanced up.

"Nagihiko?!" I sputtered out, my voice thin and confused as I saw the Jack walking towards me nonchalantly.

"Rima-chan, are you okay?" He asked fearfully as he held the X-egg in the palm of his two hands while he was in his character transformation with Rhythm.

"This is too cliché," I mumbled irritably. "I should have lost this match instead of becoming a pathetic damsel in distress, getting saved by _you_."

"But you didn't lose," The long-haired boy smiled.

"Technically," I growled, "I did lose. _You _won."

He shook his head as he held up the egg that was trapped in his hands. "Nope, see, this person's egg still has an X on it."

"So we're both failures?" I asked quietly while I looked at him from being on the ground.

"You're more of a failure though," Nagihiko confessed with a hardened expression. "Because you left school."

"I want to check on Kusukusu," I muttered miserably, looking away from him. _But… you left school too…_ I thought, secretly infuriated.

"She's not sick, is she?"

I bit my lip and leisurely shook my head; hating how he can see right through my lies.

Before Nagihiko transformed out of Beat Jumper, he took off his hat. Then as he went back to normal, the hat didn't dissolve with the rest of his attire. He cautiously put the X-egg in it, cornering in the egg. He then grabbed the top and held it to his side before looking back at me. Rhythm didn't pop out of him though and I wondered why. Was it because he still had the hat? I was confused but I didn't really bother asking, it wasn't that big of a deal anyways.

"Are you still willing to go do whatever you were going to do?" he asked with no tone. Was he disappointed in me?

I narrowed my golden eyes. "I _was_ going to go check on her."

"What happened? Why does she need checked on if she's not sick?"

I didn't answer and threw in a different question, "Why are you ever here?! Are you some kind of stalker?!"

Nagihiko laughed and shook his head. "No, you ran into one of my classmates. He came in late and his excuse was that he ran into you. I sit by him and questioned him about it and he saw you leaving school grounds in urgency."

I tried to compose myself and I smiled a little bit. "I didn't even look at who I ran into."

"Kirishima."

Anger at myself built inside of me and the pity I felt for him for him grew since I denied his confession long ago. Now I felt like a major bitch for ignoring him in the hallway.

"Don't get too guilty, now. He understands that you—"

"Do you know what it feels like?!" I spat, glaring at him. "I _hate_ making people feel worthless and not good enough! I just… hate it!" _It's an after affect for what Papa and Mama do to me…_ I thought suddenly, realizing why I felt so strongly about that certain subject.

Taken aback, he looked thoughtful for a moment. After a moment passed, he sat down by me in the grass and I grew frustrated by this. I frankly didn't want to sit by him because he just ticks me off in general.

"I do know what it feels like," he muttered as he looked at his hat, watching the X-egg squirm inside. "If I wasn't so modest, I'd say some things right now about how I have my own admirers, too."

I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "You're not being modest right now. You're just holding back from telling lies."

Nagihiko smiled faintly and shrugged, staying quiet.

_Why did he even come to check on me in the first place? _I mused, finally realizing that he was worried about me. My face went blank and I couldn't help but try to wonder that why _Fujisaki Nagihiko _would cut class to check on _me._ He would never be late, leave class early, or even imagine to fail a test. Why would he ditch? Even though this perplexed me, it also brought on this warm feeling.

"You know," he started while I felt his brown gaze lock in on the back of my head. Afraid, I didn't look at him because the tone of his voice was extremely serious. "There's something wrong."

"Oh? Like what? You've finally realized its wrong to crossdress?" I teased with a joking smile on my face while I turned to him to look at him.

"No." Nagihiko sighed, shaking his head forlornly. "Something wrong with _you_."

"If there's anything wrong, it'd be with you—not me," I scoffed. While arrogantly closing my eyes and made a pouting face, I raised a finger, indicating the number one. "First off, I actually lead a normal life. I don't have to pretend that I'm the opposite gender at times." Two fingers. "I don't have to lie to my best friend about being a girl, because I'm already one." Three fingers. "Uh… Well—"

"Enough, Rima-chan," he demanded as I opened my eyes, curious to see his expression.

"Well then, don't accuse me that there's something wrong. Because there isn't. You're just being stupid." I wondered if I went over the line and if I seemed too protective so it'd really seem like there was a problem with me.

"Forget it," Nagihiko muttered as his grip on the hat increased.

I looked down at my fingers and shame flew over me for being such a coldhearted person for being like that to someone who wanted to help.

But even though I hated this loneliness feeling that I had no one to rely on, this had to be done. No one can find out. Ever.

I don't want them to be involved in this horrifying life.

But I wonder, is that me being selfless or selfish?

* * *

I updated. (;  
Well, since the first chapter's A/N was SUPPPEERRR long, I'll keep this short. :3  
Thanks for reading!~ ^^

You. Should. Definitely. Review. :D

**v **


	3. Chapter Three: Purifying and Realizing

"Hey now, come on," Nagihiko said with a small smile, getting up from sitting next to me. He extended his free hand that wasn't holding the hat with the X-egg. "We really need Kusukusu so Temari and her can help us purify this egg. So, let's go check on her?"

"We're doing the Queen's Waltz?" I asked in a bemused tone.

"How else can we purify an X-egg?"

"We can ask Amu to help," I pointed out impolitely, ignoring his extended hand. I attempted getting up myself and toppled over onto my right side since my balance was uneven. He shot downwards and put his hand on my shoulder to support me. Glaring at him, I hoped he'd let go of me. Instead, he grinned that stupid smile of his while keeping his hand there. Standing up in a quick motion after that and forcing him to move his hand, I brushed my uniform skirt, as if there was dirt on it. He laughed momentarily at this and I felt disgraced.

"Well, yeah, we could ask Amu," he finally replied, "But would you like to feel constructive once and awhile?" He lifted up his wriggling hat. "This is ours to deal with."

I nodded slowly but that's when panic struck me. "Are you… coming with me to get Kusukusu?" _What if she tells him right away when I unlock her?! And what is he going to say to me… I locked up my chara! Oh, God…_

He glanced by towards the school and then shifted his eyes to look at mine. "Yeah, I told my teacher I just didn't feel too good so I was going to the nurse's."

"Good job?" I sarcastically said, unsure of how to approach him. "Are you sure you want to? You're probably missing a lesson."

"I'm smart enough to make it up."

"What about your parents?" I questioned, trying to get him to bail. "What if they found out you ditched?"

"My father died when I was four, so I doubt he'd care," he coolly said as I felt some sorrow for him. "My mother might scold me but I'm sure she'll get over it sometime."

I blinked. "Look, Nagihiko," I started while I took two steps away from him. "I don't exactly want you to come to my house. It's messy and my parents hate company."

"Oh, but they aren't home, are they?" he countered slyly.

"No, Mama had a doctor's appointment at ten so she's waiting at home until it's time," I lied smoothly.

He didn't look swayed. "I think it would be weird to walk in your house when your mom's home, while you should be in school. So I'm glad you're lying, only for your sake."

I grumbled some curses as I realized he caught me.

"Rima, I'm coming with you and that's that."

-x-

When we finally walked in front of my house, I paused and looked up at my window. "I don't want you coming in my room," I said gently.

"Why not, Rima-chan?"

"Because it's a woman's room."

"You're not a woman."

"I am, too," I mumbled wrathfully, crossing my arms. "You're just jealous that I am actually a real girl."

He laughed at that and I wondered why he did since that should have been offensive. Then, without warning, he started to head for the front door as he walked through the opened gate. Nervous, I ran in front of him and held up my arms. "You can't go in my room," I reminded him with a glare.

"I'm sure your room can't be too bad. That's why you won't let me see it—it's because you're embarrassed."

I scrunched my eyebrows for a moment but then realized this was my way out. "Oh, well, yeah. I don't like my room and it makes me feel like a little kid," I lied, acting all upset.

He walked past me and went for the doorknob. "Well, I believed that was the reason until you lied," he muttered with a straight face. "Now I'm curious to go in."

Sighing in defeat, I pushed him away brutally. My small hand reached down to open the knob and as I pushed in the white door, I heard the TV on. Curious, I peeked in my head to see my Papa on the white couch, asleep. My eyes widened in absolute horror as I quickly shut the door. I put my back to it and I accidentally let Nagihiko see my fear.

"Rima-chan, what's wrong? What did you see?"

I gulped and didn't respond.

"Is there someone in there?" His free hand tried to open the door. I slapped it away and glared at him, trying to compile myself.

"Papa is just on a work break, I guess," I mumbled as I glanced up at his worried brown eyes. "I'd rather go in alone, please. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble if he catches me."

Noticing I was sincerely troubled, he nodded and said kindly, "I'll wait right here."

I smiled as my eyes brightened up, grateful that Nagihiko's stubborn attitude didn't kick in. "Thanks," I said lightly as I turned around to open the door slower this time and with more precision so that it wouldn't be as loud.

I heard Papa snore loudly and it assured me that he wouldn't wake up for awhile. As I walked in, I turned around to close the door, I saw Nagihiko wink at me and giving me a thumb's up. As much as I was disgusted with the Jack, he _could_ be a good person, I guess.

I rapidly snuck past the living room and darted upstairs, on my toes so that my heels wouldn't make that pounding noise whenever you hit oak steps. As I finally made it up the stairs, I took a right and opened my door quietly. I heard Kusukusu gasp, frightened.

"Kusukusu?" I asked as I stood at the doorway, unsure how to approach her.

"Rima! Please, let me out! I learned my lesson! I won't tell, I won't tell!" my chara whined in a muffled voice as I could tell she was tearing up inside the box. I grinned cheerfully; even though I knew I did the wrong thing, she learned her lesson and that's what matters.

I walked over slowly, "Okay," I whispered, looking at the jewelry box. I moved my right hand over to my left wrist to grab the key… when I realized the key was gone. I gasped as I looked down on the floor, seeing if it had just dropped off. Trying to remember if I dropped it, I couldn't think of anything. But that's when it came to me.

_I was close to the exit of the school when I hit someone. I collapsed backwards and I moaned in discomfort. I heard a random sound, as if something small and metal fell. Not taking it much into mind, I decided it was best to just move on._

That random noise was the key dropping! And it's all the way back at the school!

Extremely annoyed with myself, I cursed, "Damn it."

"Rima?" her pitiful voice asked.

"I don't have the key."

"Ri-Rima!!" Kusukusu shrieked, stuttering from shock. "It's too small to break! I could get hurt if we tried!"

"Calm down," I quieted softly. "I'll figure something out…" I acted calm but I was freaking out on the inside. She's right… the wooden structure was too heavy to easily break through and we would need a lot of force. A lot of force could end up hurting her. "Let me try a bobby pin," I suggested as I walked back to my mirror. I looked down to see a brown pin, I grabbed it and walked back over and I jammed it in the keyhole.

"I think I heard it click!" Kusukusu exclaimed naively. I didn't hear anything so I wasn't so sure.

I shoved it around down there for another moment and a real click was heard. "Push up on it when I say okay, alright?"

"Yup!" Kusukusu agreed optimistically.

I took out the bobby pin and grabbed the lid and got ready to pull it up. "Okay!" I commanded as I felt her push up. The lid was opened and she flew out with a lot of strength and hit the ceiling. The impact was loud and I was sure I heard Papa cough, indicating he was waking up.

"Kusukusu!" I muttered as I waved to her to follow me.

I left my room and looked down the staircase, wondering if Papa woke up. I was just about to tip-toe downstairs when I was sure he woke up.

"SHIT!" His loud voice screamed as I heard him scramble around. I hid against a wall and my breaths became heavier since I was terrified.

"Rima… he's home?!"

I nodded.

"Shouldn't he be at work?!"

I nodded again.

"Want me to go check where he's at?"

I nodded once more.

Kusukusu glided through the air and went downstairs and peeked around the living room. She immediately flew back up here and reported, "He's dialing something on his phone right now and he's going into the kitchen."

"Can you do me a favor?" I whispered as I looked up at my chara.

"Mhmm."

"Go downstairs and tell me when it's a good time to run."

"Okay… I'll scream your name when there's a good chance of not being seen," Kusukusu said before she flew back down.

I mused to myself, _Who is he dialing to? _I found out instantly after I thought that.

"You fucking bitch!" He screamed into the phone, "Why the hell didn't you wake me up?! … … I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU'RE AT WORK! TIME AND TIME AGAIN I ASK A SMALL REQUEST… … NO! I HARDLY—"

"Rima!" Kusukusu shrieked as I realized it was my cue to sprint down the stairs as quiet as possible. Once I was on the bottom floor, I ran to the front door, praying that he wouldn't have seen me.

I opened the door as I felt sweat beads drip down on my forehead. Kusukusu followed me outside and I closed the door after hearing Papa continue yelling at Mama on the phone. Nagihiko was sitting down on the steps and got up immediately after he saw me.

"Did he see you?" He asked worriedly as he followed me while he ran off my property. I shook my head as I soon became tired.

"Who was he yelling at then?"

"I don't even know."

"Oh."

Kusukusu sighed as she gave me a side glance. "Anyways, see, Kusukusu is fine. She just really wanted to sleep."

"Yup!" She smiled brightly.

"Speaking of her, why did she yell your name? It nearly gave me a heart attack!" Nagihiko looked annoyed but I could tell he was particularly concerned.

"She was helping me know when it was safe to escape, without being heard or seen."

"It sounds like you're talking about running away from a dungeon," he smirked, amused.

_If only he knew how true that was…_ "Cool," I mockingly said, not caring at all.

He sighed as he picked up his speed and I had to sadly jog to keep up with him as we both traveled back to school.

-x-

"Okay, I don't know how well this is going to work, being as we only are purifying one egg this time." Nagihiko said as he brought up the X-egg in his hat. We were inside the Royal Garden so that the X-egg wouldn't escape off somewhere easily.

I shrugged coolly. "If anything it'd be easier."

"You're probably right." He turned away from me as his other chara floated out of his pocket. "Are you ready, Temari?" Nagihiko asked softly as he stared at his chara calmly. She nodded while covering her smile with her kimono sleeve, like how she usually did.

"My own heart," I unexpectedly called out as Kusukusu giggled. "Unlock!" The transformation begun as Kusukusu entered my heart. My school uniform disappeared and was placed with an outfit that resembled a Rodeo Clown. My small black bow changed into a large red one like usual and I jumped backwards, delicately. "Character Transformation: Clown Drop!"

Nagihiko threw me a determined glance, "Ready?" I nodded surely. He then threw up his hat and it vanished, leaving the X-egg floating up. Once the hat was gone, Rhythm finally popped out of his heart and grinned.

"My own heart," Nagihiko said as well but it was in his girly voice, "Unlock!" He went into that extremely beautiful pale white kimono with the sparkling pink silk that looked like butterfly wings on the back. "Character Transformation: Yamato Maihime!"

I was again, jealous, of how beautiful and elegant he was of a girl. It was… amazing.

"Useless!" the X-egg repeated angrily as it begun to fly around in the air, making it almost impossible to get. "It's all useless!"

Luckily, Nagihiko called out for his yellow fan. He lifted it up and a wave of sparkles hovered over to the X-egg, making it paralyzed with the red marks on its shell.

"Charming," Nagihiko said instantly after he grabbed both my hands and looked down at me.

"Beautiful," I whispered next, looking at his pleased expression.

"Queen's Waltz!" We both shouted together as a small ray of light floated above the X-egg and the process of it purifying began. In less than twenty seconds, it was cleansed and Queen's Waltz had stopped, seeing as the move was unneeded anymore.

"Thank you," it whispered as it flew out of the door, its shell white now.

I transformed out of Clown Drop while Nagihiko got out of Yamato Maihime. Our charas popped out and soared over to each other to give a highfive. Kusukusu laughed her trademark giggle while Temari just smiled pleasantly as Rhythm flew over and grabbed both of them with his arms for a group hug. I could feel Kusukusu's happiness wash over my negative feelings and I laughed a happy laugh.

Nagihiko turned towards me and saw my happiness radiating off my face. He spoke with a kind smile, "Doesn't that make you feel good?"

"What does?" I asked softly.

"Cleaning an X-egg."

My expression disappeared and I shrugged. "I think we shouldn't have to anyways. It's their fault for being so pessimistic and pathetic." He gave me an awkward glance, as if not knowing what to say. "I'd never let Kusukusu turn into an X-egg," I continued, declaring in a soft voice as I sent her a warm smile. She didn't return it, however. She just gave me a troubled expression.

"What happens if she did?"

I didn't respond as I faced away from him, starting to head back to class. I've spent too much time with him and it was starting to bug me. But in face, I was just upset because that got me thinking, what if she ever did? With the path I'm going down, with me being constantly depressed, I wondered what would happen if I finally gave up. It frightened me because I need Kusukusu for support, being as she's the only one who knows about my hardships.

"I'll see you at the Guardian meeting this afternoon then?" He mumbled as he waved to me before heading the other direction to get to his homeroom.

That's when I remembered Papa's words.

_"For disobeying me and disrespecting me, I've grounded you." I tried thinking back to what I did wrong, but the only thing I could see him getting irritated over was when I said no to Kusukusu but he thought I was talking about his 'unsuccessful genes'. "You no longer can go to these Guardian meetings until I say so."_

How could I hang on to my sanity if I couldn't even go to the thing I looked forward to the most?! I bit my lip down hard as I stomped off into the school building as I heard Kusukusu sigh and followed me, reading my thoughts.

Realization struck me like a thousand bullets hitting my heart. I was positive if things didn't change soon, I was going to lose it. And lose Kusukusu in the process.

* * *

This chapter was mostly a filler. It's other purpose was to get the main theme of Shugo Chara across—battling X-eggs and whatnot.  
I was doubting me putting more of these 'epic battles' in and I hate how everyone just forgets battles like these. D:  
So I put it in, just to spice things up. ^^'  
Things should be more interesting soon, I promise! x3  
So stay tuned! :D

_REVIEW_, PLEEEASE! ;)

**v **


	4. Chapter Four: Devastating Wounds

"Rima-tan's not staying?!" Yaya's pout and hollow voice made me feel awful but there was no way around it—at least, for today.

_Tomorrow_, I promised myself, _Tomorrow… I'll go… no matter what!_

"Why can't you stay, Mashiro-san?" Tadase asked properly while his chaste smile was placed on his face. "It should only take under an hour." I exhaled deeply at this.

Replying evenly, I was sure my expression wasn't see-through, "My parents want me home for today—they think I've been gone a lot recently. They got mad and fought about it and I just want to make them happy." I decided that being able to hide the secret of my family; I'm going to need to lie about _some_ truth. I gripped my bag tightly, feeling my heart knot up in frustration.

Amu's yellow eyes stayed on her lap while she sat at the table, a frown placed on her pale face. "It's not fair—what you have to deal with," she murmured as she balled a fist.

"I know," I said wretchedly while giving a self-pity smile for them all to see. They didn't know how much I just had to put up with, though. "I should be leaving now. I don't want Mama to wait much longer."

Nagihiko didn't say anything but before I ran out of the Royal Garden, I glanced at him involuntarily—it's not like I _planned_ to look at him, it just happened. But when I did, he stared at me with a knowing expression. He knew something was going on and his face screamed determination to discover what it was.

Kusukusu felt my impulsive fear from this and as I dashed out of the Garden, ignoring the goodbyes. She glanced down at me from the air. "Rima…" she whispered as I clenched my fingernails into my skin.

"Its fine," I muttered through gritted teeth. "_I'm_ fine."

-x-

Mama had come to pick me up from school this time—just like she has been for the past month. I sighed, sympathetic for her having to deal with such a valueless daughter.

When I returned home, Mama returned back to work. She told me it was something she was trying to see if it worked out. After asking hastily if I'd be okay by myself, I nodded fiercely. I wasn't _that_ pathetic. Besides, being alone is something I was looking forwards to.

"Rima, wanna watch some TV?!" Kusukusu offered while a grin plastered her face. She hovered behind me while I trudged up the stairs, hoping I'd turn around and go to the living room to watch television.

I shook my head immediately while reaching the top of the staircase. "I'm too tired. My headache's still around, you know. And the stomach pains… argh."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I slumped into my room and fell onto the bed in a sluggish crash. I slipped off my shoes since I forgot to take them off at the door and they landed on the side of the bed with a quiet thumb. The bed was naturally cozy and in a few minutes, I was fast asleep. Sadly though, my dreams consisted of nothing.

-x-

I woke up to my room pitch black and it made me feel like I was still sleeping. "Kusukusu?" I offered out to the stillness, proving if this was a dream or not.

"Yeah?" Yeah, it was reality.

"Turn on the lights… please."

"Okie-dokie!" she said merrily as she zoomed over to the light switch. "Do you know what time it is?" she curiously inquired as she flipped up the switch, making everything bright.

I glanced over at my alarm clock and saw that it was almost ten at night. I rubbed my eyes over and over again, making sure that I got all the sleep out of it.

"What time do you think he'll be home tonight?"

I shrugged. "Late? I don't know. It doesn't matter anyways. He'll come home and the routine will go on, no matter how late or early… it'll all be the same! Until I get out of this house or until he stops using me as his punching bag—I'll suffer though this every night!"

Kusukusu appeared miserable and gave me an intense look. "You know, Rima," she seriously spoke, something she never is. "Don't you need me more than ever?"

"Of course I do!" I replied strongly, panic leaking out of my voice. "Why do you say this?!"

"You doubt me."

"I—I do not!" I sourly answered; my voice cracking. "It's not like that at all!"

"You can't try lying to me, Rima. I know what you're thinking. Besides, it's going to be over soon, you know that right? Everything. You need to get a grip on these circumstances and take some action." Her lifeless and dark voice made me feel like I hadn't woken up and this was just a nightmare.

"No… no! It-it's fine… tonight, I'll be extra happy! Same with tomorrow!" I pledged solemnly as I felt tears burning up in my eyes. "Papa will tone it down! Mama will start to worry… they'll stop drinking… Kusukusu, it'll be _fine_. I'll believe in myself more and you won't disappear! My parents will stop fighting… we'll be happy again and I'll make them laugh _all the time_!"

"Rima," Kusukusu started as tears dripped down my face. She opened her mouth to say something but that's when we heard a door thrust open from downstairs and instead of lecturing me more, my clown chara gasped. "He's home early?!"

"Shit…" I muttered as I tried wiping my tears but they just wouldn't stop. I sniffled—not having tissues in the room—and I rapidly rushed over to try locking the door. But when I felt the silver lock jammed, I forgot he broke it a week ago.

He stomped around downstairs as I snuck over to the switch and turned it off and cracked my door to peek and see if I could see what he was doing.

"That stupid cunt… says she goes back to work…" He grumbled in a loud voice while it sounded like he threw papers around. "Doesn't come back… fucking leaving me with the kid."

I was puzzled; when Mama said she was going back to work, she really didn't? Or maybe she did go back to work… but never came back to the house. I can see why she didn't, either way.

"Christ!" Papa hissed while I heard his steps becoming louder and louder. "Now I have to deal with _her _and its fucking bullshit… I can't even have _one _beer without that bitch complaining and now…" His voice traveled off while he started complaining about useless things.

That's when I realized he was coming upstairs. I left the door cracked like it was; I hurriedly hopped into bed, eager that he'd leave me alone if I was asleep.

"Rima, he's coming—but slowly—you can still leave. You have a window!" Kusukusu suggested as I saw her eyes glint with uncharted fright.

Yes, that would be able to solve everything. But where would I go? Besides, last time, he caught me… that was the start of everything… I… couldn't. I was too scarred from last time.

My chara murmured in a defeated tone, knowing my choice, "Get ready, Rima."

The door swung open and Papa came in, surprisingly not all the way wasted, just maybe a little tipsy. "Where the hell is your mom?"

"I-I don't know," I whispered.

"You were here when she left because I remember her picking you up from school! God damn, what did she say to you?!" Papa's fuming brown eyes were livid while he came at me and pulled me out of the bed. He threw me on the ground and I landed on my side hard.

"She told me she was going to work!" I squealed out as I saw out of the corner of my eye his hand. I tried racing him and hid my cheek with both my small hands but he outsmarted me and got the other cheek.

"What else?!" He screamed while his wrinkles were bolded over in anger.

"No-nothing!" I stuttered as I felt my eyes glazing over.

"You're stammering which means you're lying!" He pulled me up by some of my hair and I started crying out in pain. "Now tell me where she went!"

"Work!" I wept while he threw me three feet away from my bed.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'm not lying! I'm being serious! I swear to God!"

He walked over towards my limp body and he bent down, his eyes taunting me, "Rima, Rima. Don't you get it? If your mommy doesn't come back, she's not going to stop me from hurting you, you know." His voice made me sick—the way it sounded so fake and innocent. But what he said baffled me. Mama tries helping me?! His voice lowered to a whisper as he got closer down to my face, "I'll be able to do whatever I want."

"Rima! Rima! You have to get out of here!" Kusukusu shrieked as she tugged on my uniform sleeve since I never changed before I took my nap. "He's really scary! We have to get out of here! Rima, Riiiima! Come on!"

Shame washed over my body as I realized I was paralyzed because I was so frightened. "Papa…" I mumbled while I tried to back away but I couldn't because the floor blocked me. I was lying down and he just kept getting closer and closer.

"Riiiiiiiiiiima!" Kusukusu sobbed out while she continued tugging.

"Does this feel better?" He asked softly. "Instead of me beating you?"

I gulped and even though I was terrified and unsure of what he talking about.

"Are you going to answer me?" Papa asked softly while caressing my cheek. His eyes were stone hard when I finally realized what he meant.

"Don't touch me…" I hissed as I moved my small right hand over to his hand that was touching my face. "Don't touch me," I repeated, stronger this time as I attempted to rip away his hand.

He didn't say anything to me but he backed up off of me. I felt a power stronger than love in my heart and I realized I defied him—and he backed off!

I stayed on the floor as I gave a look towards Kusukusu, showing that I prevailed. She didn't return it.

Papa put his hands onto his face and started to sob while he stood. I was mystified, why was he crying so all of a sudden?! "Papa…?" I asked awkwardly as I looked up from him on the wooden floor.

Once I said this, his eyes tore away from his hands and his face was full of resentment towards me. His eyes were pained and still watering but he had a smirk on his face. Papa then charged at me from where he was and grabbed my leg and took off my left sock. Scared and confused, I had started screaming and kicking, anything to get him away. That's when I found out what the sock was for. He slammed it into my open mouth and I started gagging on it. I couldn't even pull it out because he pinned me down my undersized arms with his big ones. I tried squirming since I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Rima! I'm going to get help!" Kusukusu informed me while she floated in front of my face with teary eyes. I shook my head and started to bawl into the sock, making my nose runny so it was difficult to inhale oxygen. "Why not?! Please, Rima! You need help! Something like this… never happened before!" I shook my head again, more vigorously as the tears poured down my cheeks.

Papa then squeezed my left hand and twisted it one way in a quick motion. I screamed painfully into the white sock which made my cries muffled. He let go and my hand plopped down onto the floor, making it ache even more. I screamed into the sock as I realized I couldn't move it. He focused onto my right hand next and I became frantic, trying to make him stop doing whatever he was planning.

"You need penalty in your life, Rima. And I'll be the one to discipline you."

He lifted up my right hand and held out my index finger while he held the other fingers down. Insanely, he grabbed my long fingernail and started to pull on it. Grasping the fact he was taking off my fingernail, I begun to scream in a muffled manner, entirely petrified. Papa's eyes glinted in the night as the moonlight poured in from my window as I could see he was enjoying my pain. I kept blaring into the sock as he tugged harder and harder on my lengthy nail.

I lifted up my head, trying to get up. I used all my strength and more but I just couldn't push him away. I've embraced the fact that I wouldn't have a fingernail for quite some time and even though this calmed me down mentally since I accepted it, my body just wouldn't give up. I thrashed around as I felt it being lifted off my skin. The cuticles broke away and the nail flew right off. My screams were as deafening as I could get them since the pain was gigantic and somehow, this helped ease the pain.

"There, Rima," he peacefully said, tossing the bloody nail aside as if it was a mere pebble. He then kissed my forehead. "You've learned your lesson."

He took out the sock to reveal my earsplitting sobs as he got off of me. I coiled up into a ball that looked like it tipped over as I felt the most pain I ever could. Papa then ambled out of my room as if this was nothing.

Kusukusu looked over to my left wrist and murmured, "I think it's dislocated…" She started to tear up for the thousandth time. "Rima… why won't you let me get help!? You… you can't handle anymore!"

"I know…" I whispered through my cries. "I-I'll get he-help…"

"Promise me, Rima!"

I nodded as I put my index finger in my mouth to stop the mass bleeding. My left wrist hung to my side, worthless and swollen.

"I'm sc-scared, Kusukusu," I said softly after taking out my finger out of my mouth while I was almost calmed down. The side of my head was on the floor and Kusukusu was in front of my face, standing up on the floorboards.

"You need ice for that left wrist… and… your fingernail… no, wait, your _finger_—" she corrected since I didn't have a fingernail there at the moment. "—we need a bandaid to make sure it won't get infected."

I was about to doze off again and I murmured, "Tomorrow, I'll do all that stuff…"

"Rima, no, don't fall asleep!" Kusukusu cried out, exhausted. "Come on, we need to get those wounds treated or they can end up worse!"

I shook my head as I hugged my legs against my stomach and chest. "Tomorrow… I'll do it." I yawned while I closed my eyes. "Tomorrow," I repeated unenthusiastically. "I'll get help tomorrow and fix everything." I passed out right then and there after I heard Kusukusu say a worried, quick goodnight.

* * *

Weeeell. This was a disturbing chapter to write. XD  
Ha, sorry if this freaked anyone out. But it _is_ T. o-o'  
Which a lot of people take lightly.  
Anyways, I know there isn't a lot of Nagihiko and Rima moments, but trust me, there will be! :D  
I hope everyone is enjoying this... if not, please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. ^^'  
Thanks for reading!~ ^_^

You know you wanna. ;]

**v**


	5. Chapter Five: More Than Enough

I awoke to being in my bed and my wrist was elevated and had an ice pack on it. My finger was cleaned and taken care of but instead of a bandaid, there was a cotton swab taped on.

I was utterly confused. Hadn't I passed out on the floor? "Kusukusu?" I called out. My chara didn't respond.

I then realized it was day outside and the birds were chirping. _What time is it?! _

My head turned to face my alarm clock that had said 10:21 AM.

Oh, God. I was _seriously_ late for school! I rushed up when realizing I was in my night gown—which I hadn't changed into myself. Someone must have changed me. "Kusukusu!" No reply.

I peeked around my room and spotted a small, white index card on my night stand that looked like a note. I reached down and grabbed it with my right hand.

_Rima, please stay home and rest. If you have a problem, please call my work cell. Love, Mom._

"Mama?!" I exclaimed in an outburst to myself. "She did this?"

I felt a warm sensation in my heart and my eyes glowed. I smiled brightly. Mama did care, after all!

But wait, what about Papa?

How did things go when I passed out?!

I felt suddenly guilty. "Kusukusu?" I tried again, a little louder. I heard a yawn and a _pop_ sound when I realized she just came out of her egg from sleeping.

She wiped her eyes and then automatically smiled. "Rima! You're up! How are you feeling?"

"My wrist hardly hurts. Plus, my finger only hurts when you push down on it. So, I'm pretty good."

"That's great!"

"Yeah," I mumbled as I lay back onto my bed. I propped up my wrist again on the pillow. "Kusukusu, what happened exactly?"

My clown chara smiled happily. "Mama came home last night, around eleven! Then your parents got in a fight and Papa angrily left. She came to check on you—she burst into tears after seeing just a glimpse of you! But… but… then she got supplies and stuff and made your pain more bearable! Then she changed you and put you into bed. She called in the school today morning and said that you had an accident and that you weren't able to come in today."

Mama cares about me! A blush crept up on my cheeks. That's all that was running through my head before I wondered what my friends would think. I paused in horror and swallowed some spit.

"I wonder what the Guardians are thinking…" I muttered out.

Kusukusu giggled. "I can see them coming over to check on you!"

I froze and shot her a glance. "What if they come over and then Papa comes home early?!"

"It's okay because you promised me that you'd tell them," she laughed her trademark laugh but then stopped when she saw me shaking my head.

I slowly spoke, "I—I don't want to anymore… Mama… she'll help me… now."

"Rima… you promised me!" Kusukusu cried out. "You are a liar!"

I gripped my hands as I felt remorse for my chara. I didn't mean to lie… but I hardly remember whatever I said last night. It was just too… painful. Last night's scene replayed instantly in my head as I blinked and I shuddered, my breaths becoming short and wispy. I curled up with my good hand and let my bad one lay on the pillow.

"Rima," my chara's voice was weak but it held a warning to it.

"It hurts," I murmured.

"I know it does… I know."

-x-

"…Should we… leave?" I heard a distant voice enter into my senses. Startled, I opened my eyes immediately. "Hey! She's up!"

I moved my eyes over to see Amu hovering over me. I then glanced over to see Yaya on the side of her, then Tadase, and then Nagihiko.

"Rima-tan is awakeeee~!" Yaya gushed as she glomped my stomach. I tried moving away in pain but I couldn't budge since she was surprisingly strong. "Yaya was so worried when she heard there was an accident!"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe you were attacked on the street, Mashiro-san," Tadase commented, her eyes full of wary.

I gulped and nodded. "It was troublesome," I briefly spoke, breathing a huge sigh. "But I'm fine now."

"Why did they just dislocate your wrist and rip off your fingernail?" Nagihiko's stubborn but gentle voice inquired. That's a good point—why would someone just rip off a random girls' nail and hurt their wrist?

"What do you mean _just_?" I retorted angrily as I fierily stared him down. "It's more than what should have happened," I remarked but then cooled down and shrugged after seeing his hurt expression. "There are weird people out here, I guess. I still don't know why he did it," I mumbled while looking directly in his analyzing eyes.

He didn't reply.

"Yaya wants to know if you're in pain!" she squealed drastically, her eyes widening.

"No, not really. I'm just shocked someone would do this." _To their own daughter,_ I finished in my head.

Amu gripped her palms. "I can't believe that either… how horrible people are! I'd character change and show them a lesson or two!" Ran glanced at her owner with a small smile of appreciation while Suu gawked in worry at me. Miki just was hovering, nodding her head intensely.

"Actually, though, I am fairly tired…" I muttered slowly after checking that the time was around seven thirty PM. "I'm going to sleep."

"Haven't you been sleeping all day, Riiiima?!" Kusukusu cried out. "Your friends are here to see youuu~! Don't disappoint them!"

"Sorry," I quickly apologized. "But I'm really exhausted."

"Aw, really, Rima?" Amu spoke softly as she looked down at me with passion. "I just feel terrible something like this happened…"

"Yeah, it's really rather shocking…" Tadase perked in with a caring voice. "It's a disappointment to have happened to you, Mashiro-san. But if you wish us away, we will go. I hope you'll have a good night's rest. And don't overexert yourself so stay home another day if you want."

"Jeez, Tadase-kuuuun~!" Yaya whined. "You sound like her dad!"

… _My dad? Not at all._ I snorted loudly, making all three of them focused on me and I shook my head, indicating that I didn't do anything wrong.

"Well, Tadase's right… We'll see you later, Rima?"

I nodded at Amu. "Of course." I flashed a small smile and waved as they all exited the room.

Looking over at my chara, I sighed, "Jeez, it's so hard to pretend now. I don't even know why."

Kusukusu blankly stared at me. "Rima, you wouldn't have to if you just told them."

It was her strange serious voice. It frightened me.

"Tell them," she told me sternly. "Tell them."

"Kusukusu…?! You-you're scaring me…" I whispered as she flew right in my face. Tears filled in my eyes as I tried to squeeze my fists tight; but it shocked me to realize that my wrist was in more pain than I realized. Wincing, I curled into a ball while I sat on my pillow. "I'm so confused… if I to—"

Two knocks were on my door. Freezing, I called out as if it was a question, "Come in?"

A long haired boy walked in with books. Nagihiko. "I totally forgot about these, Rima-chan. It's your schoolbooks… I was asked by Amu to carry them and then give them to you."

"Oh."

He sat them down on the nightstand and smiled up towards me. "There we go! Now, now, you have quite a nice room, right, Rima-chan?"

_Why is he stalling?_ There was a pregnant pause.

"Rima-chan," his mature voice spoke suddenly.

I blinked twice.

"Tell us what?" he inquired while looking at the floor. He had his hurt look on that he urgently tried to cover with an unknown expression that I didn't know. "What are you talking about?"

"Why are you listening to my conversations?!" I snapped while hugging myself tighter. My eyebrows furrowed over in rage and I couldn't believe he eavesdropped. "Get out!" I commanded while I realized I was so close to being caught.

"No."

"Get out of my room!"

"No."

"Why not?! You… you—…just leave, okay?! I have to change and even if you crossdress, you're still a guy and I don't want you—"

"Change? Into what? It's almost time for bed and you're still in your nightgown. You don't have to change into anything."

I grunted and started to breathe hard. My golden eyes narrowed and I felt hollowed when I saw him looking down at me in disappointment and pity. I couldn't tolerate it.

"Okay? You wanna know?" I fumed, my head growing dizzy. "Okay. The guy? He didn't just hurt my wrist or my finger. He started to touch me! Okay? How's that?" I screamed, lying heavily.

He stood in silence and swallowed loud enough that I heard him. Kusukusu looked at me in shame but I tried to shrug her off.

"Can you go now? I need to… calm… down. The situation's back into my head—thanks to you!"

He slowly nodded and turned on his heels. "I-I'm sorry. Pretend like this never happened… You're good at pretending… so that request should be easy." His head shot back at me with pained brown eyes. "I just hate how you lie though, Rima-chan."

My eyes widened in horror. How did I not fool him?!

"Remember? I'm a good actor, too. I took theatrics…" he sneered. "I can see right through this stupid act."

"I…"

"Rima. I'm going to find out what's going on."

"L-Leave."

"I was planning on it," he disgracefully hissed as he opened the door and slammed it shut.

I sat there, dazed and perplexed. I felt regret coarse through my entire body and then I discovered something that I didn't really need to find out.

"Kusukusu, I… think—_think_, I'm not sure yet, but… I think I might want Nagihiko to know…"

Her face brightened up.

"But… I can't tell him. It's too hard. So… I don't think I should…" Why were so many things going through my head?

Her face fell again.

-x-

Papa came home at nine twenty-eight tonight.

Earlier than usual…

_Why is he home so early?_ I wondered to myself.

"God damn it," He slammed the door after yelling more curse words.

Mama apparently went up to him (from what I heard downstairs) and she started to try and calm him down.

"Honey, listen, don't go see Rima tonight… okay?" her frail voice pleaded. "She's hurt and I—"

"Don't tell me what to do! This is all you ever do to me! _Don't do this… don't do that!_ It's so fucking annoying! Do you ever hear yourself? Do you even _look_ at yourself?! You're just a pathetic wife… and it annoys the shit out of me!"

It was quiet for a moment and I shuddered, wondering what Mama was feeling right now.

After almost half a minute of silence, I heard stomping and I then comprehended that he was coming up the stairs.

"Kusukusu?" I asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to do this tonight."

"You don't have to, you know! You could Character Transform and we could tie him up and—"

The door flung open effortlessly and I froze. Fear went through my body as I glanced to my dislocated wrist. I tried moving it really quick and as the pain shot up through my arm, I discovered that I could move it a few inches around.

"Rima, want to hear about my day?" he quietly asked.

"Yes, Papa," I automatically responded.

"First of all, my boss fucking complained to me about all this bullshit that I didn't care about _whatsoever_! I told him that I didn't care and I had work to tend to. Wanna know what he said to me!?"

_No. _"Yes."

"He told me that I shouldn't come back tomorrow! So, now I asked if I should come the day after that… but then he angrily yelled at me and said, 'What the hell, Mashiro?! No. You're fired!' I then snorted and punched him in the nose. This was how hard:" He lifted his fist and my eyes widened in absolute horror. He jabbed in swiftly into my face and I screamed in agony, lifting up my good hand to cover my bleeding nose. "Yeah! That was his response, too!" He snickered. "But now I'm jobless. So I can do whatever the hell I want now."

"Rima! Oh, Rima! Are you okay?!" Kusukusu frantically asked. _Of course not!_

I was trying my best to not start sobbing uncontrollably but it was so difficult; I was crying hard but I made sure I didn't let it get out of control.

"Well, well. He didn't cry _that_ much though!" He laughed again but this time louder. He grabbed my bad wrist and lifted it up and examined it. "Oh? What happened here?"

"I… I… tr-tripped." _You did this to me, you dumb drunk!_

More laughter. "What a dumb bitch you are! Who the hell trips and does this?! My god, you're pathetic!" Papa's grip intensified and he started shaking it around. I shrieked in pain and begged him to stop, moving my other hand from trying to stop the blood on my nose to his hand to pull him off.

"Why do you do this to me?!" I screamed through tears. "How is my pain enjoyable?! Tell me! TELL ME!"

He stopped moving it around and stared blankly on the bed. I snuck my wrist away from him and held it close to me, as if I was protecting it.

"I'm not sure," he responded in a blank tone. It was silent for a moment and I was almost sure he was about to apologize… but instead, a cruel smile was whipped out. "But I think it helps me cope." He snatched my chin with his hand and lifted up my face to look at him. "It's funny to see you cry," he muttered.

"Why?!" I whispered harshly as I glared up in his eyes. "Why is it funny?!"

"You look like your mom's sister…" he scrunched his eyebrows in fury. "I fucking hate that bitch."

I look like my Aunt? I don't look like my parents… but I look like her? But why does he hate her? Who is she, anyways?

He moved his hands to my neck and I wondered if he was going to choke me. Anxiousness poured over me as I swallowed.

"Don't tell your mom this but…" He smirked as he threateningly gripped my neck. "She and I had an affair."

My eyes widened in horror.

"I found out she was cheating on me. I got angry and lashed out on her. You started to grow up like her… and… even if you're as beautiful as her… I…" Affection poured into his eyes as he let go of my neck and moved it down to my collarbone. I shivered out of fear. "I… still hate her…" He brought back his hand and pushed me back. I tumbled off the bed, landed in an awkward position, and moved my bangs out of my face almost instantly.

"It makes me happy to see her in pain."

"But…" I cried out, "I'm not her! I'm Rima! Your daughter!"

He took this into thought, stumbled on his own legs, and then turned away. He exited the door to leave me something new to think about.

My Aunt? Who is she?

With this strange question, I drifted off to sleep, exhausted and saddened.

-x-

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 11:25 PM, 5/2/10_  
Hey Rima! You still up??_

I looked down at the source that woke me up.

I wondered if I even wanted to reply.

I decided that since it was Amu, I would.

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Yeah_

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 11:29 PM, 5/2/10_  
Oh.. well. how are you? Are you feeling any better? O-o_

No… I'm feeling worse actually.

Kusukusu looked down at my phone. "Hey, are you going to tell her!?"

I touched my nose and felt dried blood. I moved my hand back to the keyboard and shook my head.

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Yeah_

I paused and looked at the flying mail, indicating that the message was being sent.

I sighed and turned away from my awoken chara.

"Rima…" she whispered.

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 11:34 PM, 5/2/10_  
Are you sure? :/ Youre giving me 1-worded answers… Dx_

I smiled a little bit, knowing how easy Amu could see right through me when we texted.

But I still wouldn't give in and tell.

I'm too stubborn.

I stared blankly at the screen, thinking of an excuse.

To: **Amu H.** :  
_I must be tired I guess._

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 11:42 PM, 5/2/10_  
You also are like… taking forever to reply._

What am I supposed to say to that?

To: **Amu H.** :  
_I am not? Maybe your phone's stupid._

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 11:53 PM, 5/2/10_  
Really? My phone taking over 5 mins to get a txt? Yea… I dont think so…_

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Oh. Idk then._

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:01 AM, 5/3/10_  
._. Rima, I guess I'll just tell you later then…_

What? Tell me what?

Curiously, I typed in really fast—not wasting anytime.

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Tell me what?_

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:04 AM, 5/3/10_  
Oh.. now you text back fast? What were you doing that was taking forever to text back?_

God damn you Amu.

You don't have anything to say to me?

I fumbled around in my bed, trying to get comfy before I replied, ignoring the first part of her text.

To: **Amu H.** :  
_-_- So you don't have anything to tell me?_

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:06 AM, 5/3/10_  
I never said that… ;)_

To: **Amu H.** :  
…_?_

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:08 AM, 5/3/10_  
Well, you know how Ikuto is gone? And how I told you I would never forgive him? … ):_

How could I forget?

You text me about it all the time…

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Yeah?_

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:12 AM, 5/3/10_  
Some weird number texted me… and it turned out it was him! ^_^_

To: **Amu H.** :  
_:o And what happened?_

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:15 AM, 5/3/10_  
He told me to move on… just for 2 more years… & he'll come back for me after that… :3_

What?

Why would he tell her to do whatever she wanted for two years?

But then take him back after that time?

I don't understand.

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Is this bad news?_

_*Duplicate*  
New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:19 AM, 5/3/10  
__I never said that… ;)_

Winky face?

Something must be up.

I felt annoyed already.

To: **Amu H.** :  
_How is that good? It's obvious you like him a lot…_

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:23 AM, 5/3/10  
_Yeah… but now I won't feel bad for my crushes!! :D_

Who else does she like?!

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Crushes..?_

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:26 AM, 5/3/10  
_Tadase? Kukai? Nagihiko? Maybe a little Kairi, too. And Kirishima! We're starting to talk!_

Tadase? Well, obviously _him._

Kukai? Didn't she get over him? Doesn't he have Utau?

Nagihiko… ? What?

Kirishima… the one who confessed?

Confused and shocked, I didn't want to reply with anything exciting.

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Oh._

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:34 AM, 5/3/10  
_I might have to watch out for Kukai w/ Utau tho… but the others are free ;)_

I stared at the screen for quite awhile.

Nagihiko? I sighed drastically as Kusukusu looked down, perplexed.

Amu and him?

_They would make a horrible couple…_ I thought angrily while a pain shot up through my heart.

Why did I even feel like that?

Who cares if she likes Nagihiko?

To: **Amu H.** :  
_Oh._

New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:45 AM, 5/3/10_  
What? You like one of them? O: That's weird to think about… /you/ liking someone! Lol!! :D_

I threw down my phone out of my hands and down onto the wooden floor in anger.

Why is that so weird?!

But no… I don't like anyone.

I don't have time to like anyone. My father… there's just no time to deal with drama like that with him in my life.

Speak of the devil.

Two hard knocks were sounded on my door. Did I wake up Papa?! How?!

"I heard something drop! What the hell did you drop?!" his drunken (almost to the point of sober) voice boomed.

"I-I… nothing…" Suddenly, the sound of it vibrating on the wooden floor made him open the door. He stumbled but he quickly bent down to reach for the phone.

_*Duplicate*  
New Text from **Amu H.** :  
Received Time: 12:51 AM, 5/3/10  
__What? You like one of them? O: That's weird to think about… /you/ liking someone! Lol!! :D_

Papa read it and his eyes widened. "You like someone?! You're only ten!"

I'm not ten, Papa.

Suddenly, his tired eyes glossed over and he smirked.

"Want to practice for this… boy?"

I gulped and shook my head hurriedly.

Angrily, he threw my phone at me and then as I looked down to grab it, I felt my wrist freeze up in pain. Closing my eyes to hopefully calm the soreness, I realized he jumped up on the bed.

He bear hugged me as I started to squirm and hit him. But it was fruitless.

"Reina…" he breathed out as he started to pull down my shorts and put his hand down my panties. "I've missed you… so much…"

_Is he insane?! Reina?! I'M NOT HER!_ I thought, panicking as I still thrashed around. "Please! Don't! Please!"

Bewildered, he widened his eyes and threw himself away immediately after shoving me off the bed with a hard kick to my head. He started to breath hard and he ran out of the room; this was the fastest I've ever seen him leave.

"Rima… that was too close! Way too close! Rima!" Kusukusu muttered as I clenched my head, it throbbing horribly.

I felt frozen in fright still as I pictured what would have happened if he had taken it further.

I screeched and reached down for my phone in teary eyes, not realizing what I was exactly doing.

To: **Nagihiko F.** :  
_What if I told you that I needed help now?_

I sent it without any regrets.

"I've had enough," I declared sullenly. "Kusukusu… I'm sorry for being stubborn…"

"Rima!" Kusukusu excitedly spoke, her little chibi hands clutching my shoulder. "Don't apologize! Everything's good now!"

I bit my lip.

"How?"

"You'll get help!"

"What if that's not enough?"

Kusukusu opened her mouth to reply but instead of her speaking, my phone vibrated.

New Text from **Nagihiko F.** :  
Received Time: 1:10 AM, 5/3/10_  
I'll be over in five. Hang tight, Rima-chan._

As I stared blankly at the new text, my eyes widened.

My chara read the words and her mouth spread into a grin that made me feel warm inside as she spoke with comfort, "I think this will be more than enough."

* * *

I AM SOOO FREAKING SORRY! ;__;  
I haven't updated in like… FOREVER! -_-  
This is why it's a pretty long chapter. :]  
Please forgive me and maybe review? ^_^

-heatherrr(;


	6. Chapter Six: Help Me

To: **Nagihiko F.** :  
_I didn't… mean now. But, okay._

I feebly texted him as I glued a surprised face on my thin lips while I sat on my bed as I gazed down on my phone.

If Nagihiko is being serious… I should clean up…

"Rima wants to look good for Nagi-kun? Kususususususu!" My chara's signature laugh made me freeze, realizing what she was getting at.

I had blushed a dark scarlet and denied it almost immediately, "No. My face is just all dried blood and gross."

"Oh. Okayy!" Kusukusu smirked and lowered her tone and sang in a sing-song voice, "Whaaatever yoooouuu saaaay…"

I had snuck out with ease; I shifted around the house with no difficulties and hustled outside without being noticed or heard. Nagihiko had called my phone and ended up setting up a place to meet—the park that is only two blocks away from my house. Which was unfortunate for him since that was practically a mile away… but it's not like I care.

I decided to just walk there at a normal pace, seeing as I didn't want to be the first one there. But as I got there, I realized that I really should have chosen the light jog.

My golden eyes noticed a figure sitting on the bench, gazing up at the stars with an interesting facial expression. It was, of course, Nagihiko Fujisaki there. But by my pounding heart, I really wasn't sure if that was him I was staring at.

"Rima-chan…" His smooth voice murmured my name and I felt secure… something I haven't felt in a long time. I helplessly peeked upwards from looking at my shoes, wondering what his expression would appear to be. My amber eyes locked into his brown and the only emotion I could see was compassion, no pity—which relieved me exceptionally. But something sparked my interests. Compassion? And why was there so much of it?

"Nagihiko…" I tried warning in a whisper while I started to back away from him, afraid of two things. One, I was scared that if I told him, he wouldn't treat me the same. And two, I was frightened when I thought of him never returning my sudden feelings that I felt for him.

"It's alright, Rima-chan," the long-haired boy comforted as he held out his right hand for me to grab. "I can help. Now, what's going on?"

I blinked away tears and shifted my head to face the left. How could I even begin to put my troubles into words? And why was I resisting him?

"No…" I muttered; my voice heavy with exhaustion and depression. I ignored his hand gesture as well. "You can't help! I'm this awful situation and even if I take some sort of action, it'll get worse! You don't understand!" I snapped without processing these words through my mind. I felt like an insolent brat after they freely flowed out of my mouth.

But Nagihiko was far from offended. "You're right—I don't understand. That's why I'm asking, so I can understand. And when you tell me your problem—"

"If I tell you," I interrupted, correcting him curtly.

A small smile lit his face. "When or if you tell me, I will assure you… I'll come up with a plan and help you. I'll help you with every fiber of my being and everything I have…" That small smile left his face and a solemn face was switched out. "I promise."

Shock coursed through my body and I felt sheltered. "Will… will you treat me the same?" I questioned in a hushed tone, letting one of my biggest fear escape.

He frowned for less than a second and I watched him pull out a fake, polite smile. "Surely that's not why you were hesitant to tell me?"

I stayed quiet.

Sighing, he gawked up at the midnight sky. "That's rude to think I would… But… I might ease up on the teasing, if anything," he openly replied. "If the situation is so horrible, I'll lose my interest in watching you squirm since I'll subconsciously think you struggle enough."

"Then no; I won't tell you," I declared boldly. His traumatized expression glanced away from the sky and he faced me, waiting for an explanation. I felt that he didn't take this situation critically and even though I really wanted to rub it in his face that it wasn't a teen angst story, I was still tremendously tense about having to tell someone about my abuse.

The wind blew out a soft night breeze and rustled our hair around. I put a few curls behind my left ear and elaborated imaginatively, "That's how we are naturally; rivals and enemies. And this is weird to say… but since I'm used to it… I kind of like it. Besides, if I see a chance you missed to insult or critique me, I'll always remember that you held back because you pitied me enough to change the way you act around me. Thus, I'll remember the whole situation over again and become depressed."

Nagihiko laughed whole-heartedly. "You think a lot, you know."

I wasn't as amused as he was, even though I did appreciate the half-compliment he threw out for me.

"But, if you really want… I won't ease up on the joking," he said with a genuine smile.

I nodded, relieved. "Alright… uh, now… I'll…"

"You can take your time," he reminded me. "We have all night."

"Actually," I muttered. "I would like to be home soon, before Papa comes back home—well, if he even does."

"He's not home yet?" It's almost one o'clock in the morning, though… What kind of a father does that?" His eyebrows scrunched up and they made me feel bad for making him irritated.

"You see, well yeah, he came home at nine—but he used to be home every night at seven when he didn't have to pick me up from school. Any later than that time and Mama would have a huge fight since she has to get home at five to cook dinner while he worked overtime. She said something like this in a fight once: 'I'm sick of having to get yelled at by my supervisors because I always leave earlier to either pick up our daughter or to do things you can do when you're working overtime! Hell, you get to work longer while I have to cut back!' " My voice went back to normal and I felt weird for remembering that paragraph that Mama said.

I continued, "Well, recently… he hasn't been coming home until later-later… like, yeah… he was coming home like around ten but now… it's even later…" Sighing, I felt exhausted already and I didn't feel like speaking again. "He came home early today… but he left again."

"I've heard your parents fight a lot," The purple head remarked slowly. I could tell he was trying to take my confusing clarification in.

I nodded. "They've started these fights after I was kidnapped."

His heavy brown eyes widened. "K-kidnapped?"

I halfheartedly smiled out of self-pity. "Almost kidnapped. But yes. You haven't heard that story?"

He shook his head irately. "I thought it was a rumor."

My heart felt heavy. "I get rumors a lot. I can see why you did…" I let a silence interrupt us until I started to explain. "I was young," I began softly as I looked up at the night sky. "My parents were the head honchos in their business and they made a lot of cash. Some men saw me one day, knowing who I was the daughter of, thought I'd make a pretty ransom, pulled me into an alley—" I could feel Nagihiko grunt furiously. "—and put a blindfold on me, while duct taping my mouth shut. They untied my blindfold, took me to a warehouse and locked me up in this small, dark room. I was discovered shortly after though."

The silence grew between us and if he got upset at something like this—something that hardly haunts me anymore… I wondered what he'd do if he found out what really was wrong with me.

"It's not a big deal," I shrugged it off, making sure I didn't mention how they harassed me for a little while before I was found.

He blinked. He then slowly said, "…You don't hear these stories every day."

I smiled but didn't say anything.

"The kidnapping—"

"That's not it though," I interrupted hastily, knowing what he was assuming. "That's not the problem."

"Eh?" He said, taken aback. "But your—"

"Papa and Mama still fight about it but it doesn't bother me much… just when I'm in a small room, like when I was kidnapped… that's only when I'm frightened. B-but… why do you think Papa comes home late?"

Nagihiko's eyes hardened and I could tell he was thinking of options.

When he didn't respond right away, I replied, "It's because he's out drinking."

"Drinking…?" He repeated; his voice cold.

I gulped down the sticky saliva in my mouth before having to explain. "Papa has become an alcoholic, as well with Mama—kind of though. Mama hardly does… But they use beer to hide the pain and stress of their fighting and their jobs. Papa and Mama used to hardly ever involve me in fights… but about a month ago, Mama threw me in the middle for the first time. Every night after, I was always in them. I… always tried to get them to be quiet when I was thrown out in the warzone. One time," I bit my lip. "One time… Papa got really angry and slapped me.

"I didn't know what to do," I continued as I watched Nagihiko's face grow blank and unemotional. "So I ran outside, crying. Papa followed me in an outrage… I couldn't run fast so he caught up to me right away. I don't remember much after that, just him knocking me out and carrying me home. I woke up with a huge bruise on my forehead."

"I…" His mouth was wide open.

"Don't say anything until I'm done," I impulsively retorted, randomly very irritating.

The Jack closed his mouth and nodded.

"He found pleasure in hurting me. So ever since that night, he… he…" I felt tears sting my eyes. "He abuses me—physically, mentally, and sometimes even sexually… that's why I've been coming to school with some bruises… and those wounds… And with a dampened spirit…" I finished in a whisper while I looked down at my shoes. "And my wrist and fingernail… he did those, too… And that twisted ankle two weeks ago? Him."

He didn't say anything for almost a minute. Feeling awkward, I composed myself and broke the ice.

"Nagihiko… you… you can say things now…" I murmured, glancing really quickly at his petrified face and then looking away from him instantly. His alarmed face sunk in my memory and I couldn't get it out of my head.

He charged at me abruptly and grabbed my shoulders. I looked at him and saw his eyes were watering.

"Guys aren't supposed to cry," I commented briefly, amusement dancing in my throat.

Nagihiko shook my shoulders furiously. "Are you serious, Rima-chan? Are you seriously joking at this time?"

I shrugged. "Yeah? Why would you even cry at—"

"Why? This… this…"

"I'm used to it, it has been going on for like a month now…" I remarked like it was nothing. I wanted to be strong… or at least pretend to be.

"This long? Why… why haven't you told anyone?" Nagihiko didn't allow me time to respond. "He… he… makes me sick… He…" His grip on my shoulders grew severe and I recoiled from the intense pain. Realizing what he did, his eyes widened in horror and he drew back in shame. "Rima-chan… I…"

"Its fine," I muttered, reassuring him with a shaking smile.

"No! It's not!" He hissed while his eyes grew livid suddenly and he changed the subject. "Who the hell does that? Beats their own child!" He shouted terrifyingly into the silent night. I noticed he was clenching his fists and they were extremely white.

"Stop, no… Nagi, please…" I murmured, not realizing I used his nickname. My amber eyes were pleading with him to calm down. "I'm fine, its fine… it'll be just fine. Just calm down… you're not helping… Nagi… Nagi…" When I realized he couldn't hear my quiet voice, I ran up to him and hugged him—my only other idea. I'm hugging him when he's not even in Nadeshiko mode! But… My thoughts stopped when I realized he had calmed down. He slipped his hands around my waist and held me close.

"Rima-chan…"

"You can't help me," I hissed into his chest, my voice muffled.

"I'm not so sure about that."

"What can you do?" I snorted.

"A lot of things…" He whispered as he took a deep breath. Nagihiko muttered in a low tone, "First off, I could kill him."

"That sounds very unlike you," I said, sounding amused but a little frightened at the same time. He wouldn't do it, right?

"Hugging me is very unlike you too, Rima-chan."

Embarrassed, I tried pulling away from the hug but he held on tighter. I was going to struggle away but then I suddenly felt as if all the physical and mental pain was erased from my life and it felt… nice.

"I wouldn't kill him, Rima-chan," Nagihiko answered suddenly. "But I could do other things… like call someone to take care of this."

"No!" I squealed since I was afraid. I pulled out of the hug and he let me go this time. Peering up to his face with hurt eyes, I tried to sound as formal and scared as I could. "Please do not!"

"Why not? Rima-chan, you—"

"I don't want that!" I cried out as I shook my head in denial. "They'll take me away to a foster home! You don't understand!"

"But I—"

"I'll be on my own again… just like I always was! I finally have all the people in my life that I needed… and now this?"

"Rima, listen," his voice sounded stern and almost furious at me. He didn't even call me how he does usually…

I listened and didn't even say anything as I stared at him, waiting for him to do something.

"I won't let anyone take you away, okay? That was a stupid suggestion. I apologize."

"Wha—? No… it's okay…"

"No, I didn't mean to scare you. Look—you're shaking," He gently wrapped his fingers around my good wrist that was indeed shaking.

"I'm… I'm… fine, just please…"

"Calm down, its okay. I'll protect you," Nagihiko murmured in a comforting tone as he pulled me into one final hug.

"Please… I don't know how much more I… can take…"

Nagihiko looked me straight in my watering eyes and gave me a pity smile. He brushed some hair behind my ears and spoke softly, "Will you please smile that beautiful smile for me?"

I felt instantly comforted by his touch and his soothing voice but—WAIT WHAT? Beautiful?

"Ex-Ex-Excuse me?" I stuttered in shock, my eyes wide and my cheeks red.

He then laughed at me and then patted my head while wiping away his tears from his laughter. "Oh my, Rima! I got you good! The look on your face was priceless!"

Then when I realized he was kidding, my heart felt heavy. Feeling the need to get revenge, I decided to fake cry the best cry I would ever need to fake. I lowered down my head and pushed him away, releasing a sob or two. "That... was cruel..." I said in a broken tone, in between cries.

"R-Rima! No, no no! I was kid—" He lifted up my head with his fingers so that I would face him. I stuck out my tongue to face his shocked face. We then broke out in laughter immediately after.

"Ha! I got you back," I taunted in a quiet voice.

"Hmm... it's funny because I thought you were actually upset. Maybe you have gotten better at acting?" He observed.

I shrugged and then realized a lot of time has passed. "I should head back now."

"Yeah, plus it takes awhile to get back to my house. We should start walking now."

"Okay!" I didn't understand what he meant. "See you! Nagi, thank you. Real—"

"Don't thank me yet. I haven't even shown you our guest room yet!"

Before I could even oppose, he grabbed my hand and tugged me to the direction of his house.

I didn't even think to stop.

I felt completely safe, and that was what I desperately wanted to hold on to.

* * *

I am so very sorry for not updating for awhile.  
A lot of tragic things have been happening in my life and it's been rough. :/  
I'm here to stay though! So expect more updates! :D

Thank you!

**Review? (;  
kthxbai.**

v 


End file.
